


On The Edge

by Sin babby (Baroness_of_Bara)



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Lore
Genre: Angel Wings, Dildos, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Groping, Kink Negotiation, Large Breasts, Layla is like 6'3" and Aria is barely 5'4" so ye, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Small Breasts, Succubus, Tails, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Sin%20babby
Summary: This is more angel/demon porn and I'm still not sorry.





	On The Edge

“No.”

  
“Please?”

  
“No.”

  
“Baaaabbbe~”

  
“Art thou deaf? I said no! Absolutely not! It is ridiculous for thee to even suggest this to me.”

  
Layla groaned and flopped onto the bed. “Y'know, when we finally got over the whole ‘We're total opposites and are s'posed to hate each other' thing, I thought that meant you'd be more _receptive_ to my ideas.”

  
“I am receptive to ideas, but not terrible ones. Especially from _thee_.”

  
“Oh c'mon babe, you don't know if it's gonna be terrible!”

  
Aria set down her book and stared at her girlfriend with the most deadpan expression she could manage. “In what universe, may I inquire, is the idea of denying orgasm a good one?”

  
Layla grinned a sharp-toothed grin. “Well I mean, ya won't know ‘til ya find out...” She purred, walking her fingers across Aria's exposed calf. “’Sides…” Her hands slipped around to cup the angel's ass, and plump, seductive lips brushed against Aria's ear. “You’ve been teasin' me lately, ‘n I feel like I deserve to tease you right back…”

  
Aria flushed and pulled away slightly, choosing to look anywhere but at Layla. “I…I h-hath no idea what thou art referring to…” Layla smirked and ran her nail down behind Aria's ear, eliciting a shudder from her. She chuckled. Such a sensitive little angel.

  
“Y’know what I think? I think you actually like the idea, but you're worried that you'll lose yer oh-so-solid composure.” She grinned and leaned forward, nipping the shell of Aria's ear and dragging her thin black tongue around it. Aria gasped and shuddered again.

“T-That…t-that is absurd!” Aria stammered, book long forgotten on the floor of the apartment that they shared. Layla purred and kissed the exposed portion of Aria's neck.

“Really? ‘Cuz judging by how wet you are, I hit the nail on the head.”

Aria looked slightly mortified, but mostly confused. “What dost thou speaketh of, I am not- _AH_!”

Layla's exploring hand had made its way underneath her robes, and was currently rubbing her clit through her satin panties. She hummed. “Huh, you're right, you aren't…” She grinned devilishly. “Let’s fix that, huh?”

“I-I…Now?”

“ _Please_? Its been a while...”

“It has literally been a day.”

“Babe, that's ‘literally’ an entire 24 hours.”

Aria sighed. “Thou art not still trying to deceive me into that ‘edgeplay’ thing, art thou?”

Layla stared off to the side. “Maybe…” She flicked her best puppy dog stare back at her girlfriend. “Do you not trust me, Ari? You know I'd never do anything to you that wouldn't please you…so come on, just this once? We'll never do it again if you don't end up liking it…” Layla batted her long eyelashes.

“Ugh, fine. Thou art a most _incorrigible_ temptress” Aria grumbled. No matter how icy she was, Layla's little act melted her like an ice cube on asphalt. “But this had better please me, or I shall invoke divine retribution upon thee.”

Layla smirked and grabbed her girlfriend's chin between her thumb and forefinger. “’Divine retribution'? Thought that was a Dominion thing…or was it Thrones? Angel hierarchy is real confusin'…"

  
“I do not require the power of God to torture thee, Layla.” Aria retorted, reaching around to the back of Layla's shorts to grip her tailbase. Layla shivered and let out a keening noise, moving backwards into the sensation. Aria allowed a thin but smug smile to grace her lips. “See? Never forget how easily thou succumbs to desire, my love. Do not become cocky because thou presumed to hath shaken mine composure.” Layla growled and lunged forward to claim the angel's mouth, her prehensile tongue immediately wrapping around and gripping Aria's own. Aria moaned softly into the kiss, and her hand slid out of Layla's shorts and to her hips, holding the succubus on her lap.

Layla finally pulled back, nipping the angel's plump bottom lip as she withdrew. “Enough talking. Strip.”

Aria just smirked. “You claim to want to please me. Undress me thyself.”

Layla responded by snarling and allowing her nails to sharpen. She hooked them into the collar of Aria's snowy-white cotton robes, and proceeded to tear them apart, much to Aria's displeasure.

“Must thou always rend mine raiment? Thou may be a demon, but thou dost not require the conduct of one.”

Layla snorted. “Oh kiss my ass, your clothes repair themselves eventually anyways.”

Aria raised an eyebrow. “Kiss thine ass? I would much rather kiss a bit farther down than that. It tastes far sweeter.” She replied smoothly.

Layla growled. “Ooh, I fucking love when you talk like that.” She slowly dragged her nails down Aria's chest, just between her petite breasts and over her smooth stomach, until finally, she reached the waistband of Aria’s underwear. Aria let out a shaky breath, and Layla smiled. As an angel, she was very unaccustomed to matters of the flesh, and even after almost two years of their relationship, she was still oh so sensitive to intimate touches. “My pretty little angel…let me hear ya sing.” Layla purred.

“S-Singing is actually more of a…Seraphim sort of action…I am n-not the best at- _AH_!” Aria arched as Layla's warm mouth sealed around her nipple, while her other hand moved to tweak the one she was not occupying. Layla hummed and sucked, and gave the other nipple a little twist as she was rewarded with a soft cry of pleasure. “L-Layla… _o-oh_ …” She grinned at the sound of her pretty little angel's true voice. So rarely did Aria's carefully constructed mask of holiness and apathy falter, but when it did, by all levels of Hell was it a treat. Layla's hand slid down, ghosting over Aria's stomach and resting just above her panties.

“May I touch you, sweetie?” Layla's crooned, nail idly scratching at Aria's navel. The angel took a human form while in disguise on Earth, as her original form lacked such things as belly buttons and genitals, or even breasts. Angels were of God, not man. They were not conceived or born, but created by his power, and they had no use for genitals.

Layla snorted. How droll.

“Gently. Please.” Aria sighed.

Layla grinned and finally let her hand slip into Aria's panties, over the rise of her lips, to linger at her entrance. Aria gasped softly, moving against the touch. Layla licked her lips. “Fuck, baby, you're soaked. Who knew an angel of the Lord could get so wet over the touch of a demon?”

Aria glowered at her, but what was once a death glare had become downright adorable when paired with her flushed cheeks. “So _vulgar_ …”

Layla rolled her eyes and with impunity, sank two fingers into her girlfriend’s dripping entrance. Aria let out a cry, and arched off of the bed, before flopping back onto the bed once more, like a puppet who's strings had been severed. Layla scissored her fingers, smirking as she drew more lustful noises from her girlfriend’s pretty pink lips. She curled her fingers, and Aria let out a string of moans and pleas, hips wiggling.

“Please…Layla~!” Aria cried as Layla’s talented finger stroked within her, sending sparks of pleasure through her lower regions that faded into an incessant thrum of ecstasy that steadily drove her nuts. A particularly strong stroke sent stars flashing before her eyes, and she suddenly felt a bit top heavy.

Layla chuckled. Aria's flushed, glassy eyed, fucked out expression was always a treat for the succubus, but what truly amused her were the snowy-white wings that had sprouted from her girlfriend's back. They flapped slightly, reflexively, and Aria gasped.

“Hehehe…been a while since I worked you over so good that yer pretty little wings popped out.”

  
“Oh…d-do be silent.” Aria growled, hips jerking as she involuntarily ground down against Layla's palm. Layla just sniggered and curled her fingers. Aria's back arched and her wings fluttered, and Layla caught one and gently began to stroke where she knew they were sensitive. Aria let out a shrill cry. “Layla! Ah, oh… _ **OH**_! I-I am…I am…”

Layla smirked and withdrew her fingers from both Aria's entrance and her downy wing. Aria whined disappointedly, her hips wiggling. Layla smirked, one of her fangs poking out as she licked her lips. “Aw, _poor_ little songbird. You forgot what game we were playin', huh?” She purred, idly reaching up to twist a nipple. Aria whimpered and glared at Layla through pale blond hair.

“T-Thou art a diabolical _wench_!”

Layla chuckled and climbed on top of Aria, plopping a kiss onto her cheek. “Maybe, but it sure was fun listening to you whine for my touch…”

Aria growled and once again, her soft, tapered fingers made their way to Layla's tailbase. Layla moaned softly and gasped as Aria began to stroke, sending a dull buzz of pleasure through her. Layla's lips latched onto a nipple and began to nibble and suck at it, and Aria responded by stroking more firmly, while her other hand slipped up to undo Layla's top, letting her large breasts spill out. She pinched a nipple and smirked as Layla moaned around her breast. Layla pulled back and slipped her fingers into her lover once more. Layla cried out, and Aria's hand tightened almost painfully around her tail. She groaned and kissed Aria full on the lips, rocking her hand back and forth into her lover's sweetness. Aria's cries were swallowed up by her smothering lips, and her wings fluttered, gently buffeting them both.  
Layla harshly curled her fingers, dragging a high pitched wail from Aria. “Layla~!”

“Mm…yer so goddamn _wet_ …and so fucking gorgeous.” Layla growled. Her thumb flicked around to rub over Aria's clit, and she was awarded a scream of pleasure as Aria began to shake and shudder. Smirking, almost sadistically so, Layla pulled away altogether. Aria gasped and straight up whimpered, frustrated tears gathering in her eyes.

“L-Layla…please. I need…I n-need…”

“Shhhh…I know baby, I know. One more time, okay? Yer doin' _so_ well, so good for me, dollface…” she purred, gently and fondly stroking Aria's cheek.

“Please…please kiss me…”

Layla smiled and licked her lips, before leaning forward to capture her lovely angel's lips. Aria moaned softly and hugged Layla close to her. She pulled away and stroked sharp nails down Aria's heaving chest, over the smooth expanse of her stomach. “I’m about to go again, Ari.”

Aria bit her lip. Part of her wanted to stop, but another part wanted to know if this… _torture_ , had a pleasurable purpose.

“O-okay…”

Layla smiled and backed away, then laid on her stomach in front of Aria. Aria held her breath, only to violently exhale as a long, wet tongue slid over her, brushing just so across her folds and teasing her clit. “ _Layla~…_ ” She moaned, hips jerking.

Layla huffed out a laugh and pressed forward, slowing lapping at Aria's dripping entrance. Aria groaned and gasped, her dainty hands crumpling the sheets beneath her as she fought not to devolve into incoherent babbling. Layla's tongue was one of the things that Aria adored the most about Layla's body. It was so smooth, and so dextrous. It touched and stroked every hidden dip, every contour, every bit of flesh within her. It was _sinful_ how that tongue made her feel.

Then again, that was Layla's entire thing, was it not?

“Layla… _LaylaLaylaLa~ylaaaa… **AH!”**_ Her body shook and quaked, but Layla was undeterred, doggedly chasing her enlarged clit, flicking it and laving her tongue across it, before sliding down between those slick pink folds to her dripping entrance and pushing in. Aria's back arched and she let out a near ear-piercing wail, her wings flapping as she felt her climax building once again.

She couldn’t stop the heartbroken whimper that left her throat as Layla pulled away, leaving her teetering on the brink, but unable to have true release. She began to sob, desperate for climax, for completion, for release. It felt as though every muscle in her human form was pulled taut. She needed to cum. She needed to cum so, so badly.

“Layla…Layla _please_. Please _pleaseplease **please**_ -“ Layla shushed her and kissed her on the cheek.

“Don’t worry baby, that was the last one. We're almost finished. Yer doin' so _good_ , baby girl. I gotta go get something, and then I'll let you cum. Okay sweetie?”

Aria only nodded and whined softly as Layla pulled away and got off the bed, and nearly began to cry when she left the room. Aria fought the urge to touch herself, knowing that that would defeat the purpose of this entire experience. It was Layla's choice when she got to cum, not her own.

She was starting to understand. As agonizing as it was, there was something exciting and liberating about Layla being so in control of her body like this.

Her head rose up slightly as Layla return into the room. Her eyes ran down Layla's naked form, to the magenta double-ended dildo sticking out from between her folds. At any other point, Aria wouldn't have been able to suppress the urge to scoff and roll her eyes. When Layla had first purchased and brought home the ostentatious thing, Aria had given both it and her the most disappointed glare she could muster up. It was gaudy, brightly colored to the point of being egregious, and studded with rhinestones in the middle. It reminded her of Layla's taste in mortal fashion: tacky.

However, right now she wanted nothing more than for it to be buried within her, for Layla to be as close as possible to her.

“I know ya hate this thing, but it seems like a fitting way to end this little session, dontcha think-“

Aria wiggled her hips and growled. “I do not _care_ , just hurry and fuck me Layla!” she cried.

Layla looked slightly shocked, but her surprise faded into amusement. She strode over to the bed and crawled onto it. She loomed over Aria now, eyes predatory and dildo positioned before Aria's soaked entrance.

“Ya ready, sweetheart?” Layla whispered.

“Yes….Yes…. _please_ , Layla.”

That was all Layla needed.

With no more to be said, she carefully moved her hips forward, slowly sinking the head of it into her girlfriend's pussy. Aria moaned at the stretch, the toy always a bit big even with preparation. Layla moaned as well, the toy already filling her and now pushing even deeper into her.

“Fuck yeah baby…so **good**. Yer…yer so goddamn **good** …”

Aria's hips undulated, wanting the toy as deep within her as possible. Finally, two of the met at the middle, and Aria shuddered at the texture of the rhinestones against her still sensitive clit.

“Can…do I got permission to be a bit rough, baby?”

“Yes…y-yes, just…please fuck me Layla.” Aria moaned.

Layla groaned and pulled back, letting the end of the dildo within Aria slide out slightly, only to snap her hips forwards, driving the toy as deep as possible. Aria screamed, her hands coming up to stroke across Layla well toned legs. Layla chuckled hoarsely, delighting in Aria's lost expression. She began to move at a steady pace, her hips rocking up and into that wetness, drawing a shaky moan from her lover with every thrust and stroke. She pulled Aria against her by the hips and admired the way her small breasts bounced gently with every motion. Most of her pleasure during their sessions derived from the way Aria came apart, like a spool of thread being unwound. The stroke of the rhinestones against her own clit also helped a bit as well. She could feel an orgasm building.

“Fuck yes… _fuuuck_ yes Aria…so good, baby…so good. Yer so fuckin' beautiful, baby doll. You…yer fuckin'…nngh…you are… _so_ **perfect**. And yer all mine, _aren’t_ ya?” Layla panted and took one hand off of Aria's hip to stroke down Aria's breasts and over her belly. “Say yer mine…”

“I am…I am…y-yours…all yours, my dear Layla-!” Aria gasped, tightening up slightly. She was so close…just a bit more.

“Mm…yeah, fuck _yeah_ you are. And I’m yours too, ya know? We belong to each other now. And… _fuck_ …since you've been so damn good…I want ya to cum. I wanna watch you get nice n' ruined baby…wanna see that pretty face twisted up and feel yer sweet little pussy tighten up…” She set a brutal pace, delighting in the way Aria writhed so deliciously. Her wings flapped sporadically, the curtains of snowy white framing Aria's sweet, pleasure filled face, making her look even more otherworldly and ethereal.

“Oh…Oh Lord in heaven…Layla…Layla I'm…nnngggh! _I'm coming_!” she cried out and her hips bucked as tremors filled her body, extending outwards from where she was joined with Layla. She let out a cacophony of moans and shrieks as pleasure crackled and snapped up her spine, like an electrical current. Her muscles locked up, her brain fried, her clit tingled incessantly. She felt as though time had frozen. She barely even registered the moan of ecstasy that left Layla's lips as she slammed into her one final time and came, her thighs shuddering underneath Aria.

And then it was over.

Aria sagged, every muscle in her body seemingly relaxed as aftershocks shook her. She panted as if she had run a marathon, her wings gently waving, kicking up a false breeze in order to cool her burning skin. She looked up at Layla, and slight embarrassment filled her as Layla stared down at her with pure adoration and love in her gaze. She bent down and pressed a kiss to Aria's lips, a sweet, soothing kiss that made Aria moan softly. Layla gently braced herself against Aria's thighs and pulled out, the dildo slipping from Aria's folds. She then pulled the other end from her own entrance and tossed it onto the bed beside them. She laid down beside Aria, and gently stroked her hair.

“So….how was it…?” Layla asked finally, after having combed her fingers through that beautiful hair for a few minutes.

Aria breathed out slowly. “I…I do think that mayhaps…experiencing this once more would not be... _objectionable_ …”

Layla flashed her girlfriend a shit eating grin. “Is that Aria speak for ‘Yes, I would love to do that again, you're a fuckin' genius, Layla'?”

Aria pinched Layla's cheek, blushing and frowning. “Be silent.”


End file.
